


Blood Brothers

by vellagohyll



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellagohyll/pseuds/vellagohyll
Summary: In 2001 Rhyno meets his old friends in WWE. But Edge and Christian have changed. Did Gangrel really turn them into vampires?





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [Rhyno's WWE debut](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pturAMBZG0c).
> 
> (In 2001 Edge and Christian were still brothers in canon, but later WWE retconned that. So in my fic they are not related by blood.)
> 
> (I transferred this from my old deleted account.)

_'Go to the hotel. We're gonna shower and meet you there.'_ Rhyno was glad that their plan had worked. He had been worried that his old friends wouldn't care about him anymore. He knew Edge and Christian's relationship had become more serious since the last time they had seen each other. So he'd had to give them a reason to be happy about their reunion. Helping them to become Tag Team Champions was a good reason. It sucked that they had already lost the titles again, but they could take care of that later.

When Edge and Christian had signed their WWE contracts, he had felt left behind. They promised that they wouldn't forget about him, but the more time passed, the rarer their phone calls became. Finally, Rhyno started his own career in ECW.

Still lost in thought, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. As he rubbed himself dry, he heard a knock at the door of the hotel room. So he quickly put on some boxers and a bathrobe and went to open it. Edge and Christian entered, defeated but nonetheless excited.

"Good job, big man," Edge said and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about the Dudleys. We'll beat them next time. Spike is no match for you."

_'Big man'_ – it wasn't a very clever or creative nickname, but Rhyno always felt a pleasant shiver when Edge called him like that.

"You look like you're ready. Have you been waiting for us?" Christian smiled at him, and Rhyno remembered that Edge wasn't the only one who could make him feel special.

The two Canadians dropped their bags and started to undress. Rhyno unconsciously swallowed while watching them. They had become even more handsome over the past few years. He made himself comfortable on the king-size bed.

"There's something we haven't told you yet," Edge said when he and his partner were stripped down to boxer shorts.

Christian added, "Yeah, we thought it would be better to tell you face to face."

_You're a 'real' couple now? You don't want me involved in your fun anymore?_ Rhyno thought. He had tried to prepare himself for this disappointment, but it still hurt now.

"We're vampires!" Christian blurted out. Edge elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look. He had always understood better how sensitive Rhyno could be. "What? It's cool, isn't it?" Christian said, rubbing his aching side.

Rhyno blinked. "Wait. You're what now?!"

"We're vampires. Gangrel bit us," Edge explained in a calmer tone than his partner.

For a moment, Rhyno stared at them, his brows furrowed. Then he laughed. "You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Nope. It's true," Edge said while sitting down on the right side of the bed.

"We're immortal," Christian confirmed and climbed onto the other side of the bed.

Rhyno still didn't believe them. "Why don't you have fangs like Gangrel then?"

"We do have them. We just usually hide them," Christian said. "Gangrel is a show-off."

"And he is an original. He was born as a vampire," Edge added.

Christian lifted his head and opened his mouth. Rhyno's eyes widened when he saw how the other man's canine teeth grew longer and sharper until they looked like Gangrel's fangs. "Do you want us to turn you into a vampire too?" Christian asked. "It'll make you stronger."

"I am already strong."

"Not as strong as a vampire," Edge said, and Rhyno noticed that his teeth had also grown into fangs.

"I like being a human."

"Aren't you a rhino?" Christian joked while brushing a strand of hair out of Rhyno's face.

Rhyno smiled at him. Those fangs looked real. This wasn't a joke. His friends were real vampires, or at least he was sure he had less to lose if he believed them. When he imagined them biting him, he felt something. Blood had always fascinated him. There was a reason why he had been so successful in ECW. While others freaked out as soon as they were injured and started to bleed, he felt a rush of adrenaline. The older he had gotten, the more he had realized that it was more than that. Blood turned him on. It didn't even matter if it was his own or someone else's.

"Can you bite me without killing or turning me?"

Edge's hand wandered under Rhyno's bathrobe and caressed his chest. "Sure. We just have to be a bit careful." He leaned forward, and his teeth grazed Rhyno's neck. "We have to avoid your carotid artery."

"Can you do that?"

"We can. Do you trust me?"

Rhyno nodded and let them take off his bathrobe. Then he lay down on his back, his head on the pillow. Christian grabbed his right hand but kept his distance for now. Rhyno was a bit nervous, but his friends' soothing touches helped him to relax. Edge leaned down and licked his neck, his tongue searching for veins. He stopped when he had found a good spot. His mouth opened further, and then he bit him. As soon as Edge's teeth pierced his skin, Rhyno felt something additional to the mild pain. His heart throbbed and his pupils dilated. Blood leaked out of the two round wounds. Edge lapped it up and sucked on his neck. It tickled and burned – in a good way. After a few minutes, the vampire leaned back and grinned at him, his mouth bloody. "You okay?"

Rhyno instinctively touched his neck, then looked at the thick, crimson fluid covering his hand. He blinked. The smell of iron reached his nostrils. He inhaled and exhaled a few times. His cock was rock hard now, and he nodded eagerly. Edge kissed his cheek, leaving a smeared red mark on his face. Next it was Christian who moved closer and sank his teeth into the other side of Rhyno's neck. A rush of adrenaline shot through Rhyno's body, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Edge pressed kisses on Rhyno's chest and sucked on his nipples. His hand trailed down the other man's body to the bulge in his boxers and stroked it with tender fingers. Rhyno closed his eyes and enjoyed his friends' caresses until they pulled away from him. When he opened his eyes again, the vampires shared a bloody kiss. Some strands of Edge's blond hair were dyed red by now. They broke up their kiss and looked at him, their canine teeth still long and sharp, dangerous sparkling in their eyes. Just for a second, Rhyno felt threatened. Those weren't the boys he had worked the indies with. The men before him were feral. But then Edge leaned down and kissed him. When his soft lips touched Rhyno's, he knew that Edge was still the gentle man he loved, even when he made him taste his own blood.

Christian's fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxer shorts, and Rhyno lifted his hips to let him pull them down. After he had undressed his friend, Christian also dropped his own underwear to the floor. Then he crawled between Rhyno's legs and placed kisses on his thighs. He moved higher and higher until he finally closed his mouth around Rhyno's throbbing dick. Rhyno pushed his pelvis up and let out a moan. By now, Edge licked his neck again and sucked his blood while Christian sucked on his cock. Rhyno's heaving chest glistened crimson, and he couldn't even imagine what the bed would look like when they were done.

"Your blood's so sweet," Edge whispered into his ear, and for some reason this turned Rhyno even more on.

"Fuck..."

Christian looked up when he heard his friend. "Yes..." He left the bed, and a moment later he returned with a tube of lube.

Rhyno thought it was a pity that he couldn't watch Christian prepare himself, but Edge using his fingers and tongue to spread his blood all over his body was more than a nice distraction.

As Edge got up to strip down to nothing, Christian straddled Rhyno's hips and sank down on his lubed up cock. "Fuck, you're so big. I missed this..."

Rhyno gasped. He tried to stay calm. He didn't want to move too soon and hurt his friend. It was hard, though. It had been a while since the last time he had enjoyed someone else's company, and Christian always knew how to tease him. He had a naughty smile on his face. However, his long teeth also made him look more dominant than usual. He was the one in control when he placed his hands on Rhyno's belly and slowly moved up and down.

Rhyno struggled for breath again. Christian was so warm and tight. His ass stretched perfectly around him. His movements sent waves of pleasure through Rhyno's body.

Edge watched them before he leaned over and gave Christian another deep kiss. Christian grabbed the back of his head and moaned into his mouth. After a moment, Edge turned around and straddled Rhyno's chest. Rhyno swallowed hard as he saw the perfect cock of his friend only inches away from him. Edge slid his hand under Rhyno's head and lifted it up. He didn't need to ask Rhyno to open his mouth. The other man already did it. He couldn't wait to taste him again after all those years.

Christian was still riding him. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. Then he reached for Edge's ass. The other vampire leaned his head back, and Christian slipped one finger into him. Edge moaned. For a second he forgot about the man under him until Rhyno licked the tip of his cock. His precum tasted a little bitter, but Rhyno didn't care. So Edge shoved his hips forward and let him taste more of him.

By now, Christian fucked him with two fingers while he bounced up and down. He leaned his forehead against Edge's back and mumbled dirty words. Rhyno's cock brushed his sweet spot again and again. He stroked himself with his free hand only a few times before he was surprised by an intense orgasm washing over him.

Edge groaned when his back was painted white. He grabbed Rhyno's head with both hands and moved faster, almost made his friend choke on him. Christian's fingers were still inside him, rubbing his inner walls. Rhyno sucked on him. His tongue explored every inch of his cock. Edge whimpered when his mushroom head hit the back of Rhyno's throat, and he exploded inside of him.

Christian pulled his fingers back and slipped off Rhyno's hard cock before he lay down next to him. Edge lay down on the other side, and they both licked and sucked his neck again while jerking him off. Rhyno was already so close – feeling his friend's mouths and hands on him like that... It was enough to make him come harder than he'd had in years.

Edge was the first one who gave him a kiss on the lips, with Christian following right after. Rhyno was still trying to catch his breath. He wrapped his arms around the vampires and pulled them closer. "God, I missed you so much."

"We missed you too," Edge said and put his head on Rhyno's chest.

Christian cuddled up to Rhyno and kissed his cheek. "Yeah..."

 


End file.
